Traditionally, high frequency radio frequency signals greater than about 500 MHz require subminiature coaxial connectors (SMA) that work in conjunction with connected coaxial cables for transferring signals between printed circuit boards or other components. Although these subminiature coaxial connectors are semi-precision, subminiature devices used with coaxial cables, including flexible and semi-rigid cabling, the types of connections required to make high frequency signal transfer adequate are relatively large and expensive.
Subminiature coaxial connectors operate at broadband frequencies and have low reflections. Many are designed to have a constant 50 Ohm impedance, making them advantageous for use in various applications in the microwave industry. Many different types of SMA connectors are available, but these connectors are large and expensive to use in some designs.
Some surface mount, pressure contact connectors have been designed for use in traditional DC signal connections, but usually never for transferring high frequency radio frequency signals (up to 4 GHz or more). Although some connectors have been used for transferring one of either DC signals or high frequency signals, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,188,534; 5,129,832; 5,595,490; and 5,991,165, adequate connection methods have not been known that allow the mixing of high frequency and DC signals on the same surface mount contact connector without impacting performance. It is also desirable if high frequency signals could be transferred with a solderless connection through a low cost, surface mount, spring or similar contact, while also allowing transfer of some DC signals. Additionally, many prior art connectors require solder connections at both ends, making assembly of the circuit boards and other component assemblies more difficult.